Rain Doesn't Mean Misery After All
by Agrabah's Princess
Summary: Car troubles in the pouring rain brings half naked Quileute's out of the woods. Seth/OC for the Rain Scene Challenge. Post BD. Seth cute-hotness awaits! One-Shot


AN: This is for the Rain Scene Challenge for TeamSOB. I guess you could call it pre Seth/OC. :P I hope you all like it! One more challenge fic to write and I'll be updating my other stories as soon as possible. :)

**Penname: Agrabah's Princess (LJ name Anlaria Onyx)  
Title of story: Rain Doesn't Mean Misery After All****  
Main Character(s): Seth Clearwater  
Non-Canon pairing, I guess.  
"The Rain Scene" Challenge  
http://www(.)fanfiction(.)net/~teamsob  
Standard disclaimer: I do not own anything. I swear. **

Chapter One  
Happenstance

I'm going to kill Alyssa. My best friend is going to die. Sure it sounds drastic but if it wasn't for her I wouldn't be stuck on some back road, in the middle of La Push, trying to get to her stupid ex-boyfriends house to pick up her notebook because she doesn't have a license and I do! Oh, and did I mention its pouring rain and my car has a blown tire and refuses to start?

I should have listened to my brother, anything made by Ford after '79 and before '02 is crap. My '97 Escort is proof of that! Sure, having a car of my own at sixteen should make me eternally grateful, but I was at least hoping for it to run when I need it to! I don't need fancy things, just a reliable engine. Is that asking too much?

Oh, and just to top off my afternoon of complete and utter HELL my cell phone is dead. Not like it would have helped since there was no signal before it died.

So, to recap, I'm stuck in the middle of bum-fuck-La-Push, with a car that won't start, a tire I don't know how to change, a cell phone that doesn't work and a torrential down pour that soaked me to my core within four seconds of me being out of my car.

I knew Tuesday's were out to get me…

I had been in the pouring rain for ten minutes. Dashing between the truck and my front left tire, trying to maneuver the tire off and get the spare out of the trunk. I'm not the strongest girl in the world, I can barely carry my backpack half the time, so trying to get hunks of metal and rubber out of difficult situations is pretty impossible for me.

I was up to my knees in mud and my hands were covered in cuts from the tire iron and my hand-me down spare. I screamed into the rain and kicked the flat tire that, in theory, should have already been wedged out when I heard someone call out from behind me, where there should have only been woods.

"Need some help?!"

Snapping back to look at the person that seemingly appeared out of thin air all I could see was a blob of copper through the thick down pour of rain. I gripped the tire-iron in my hand tighter while I tried to focus on the person, who sounded like a man, walked closer to me. It didn't take long for my eyes to adjust and then I was looking straight at the chest of an extremely tall man.

The only thing in my line of sight was his body and that body scared me. His hands looked like they were the size of my head and the top of my head barely reached the curve of his shoulder. His body reminded me a lot of Michelangelo's David, but with thicker muscles, darker skin, and sheer presence of the man evoked a deep fear for my life.

If I wasn't already shaking from the cold of the rain, I would be now. Sealing my lips and praying to every god I ever knew I braved to look the monster of a man in the eye. My eyes traveled up his sculpted neck to find a sharp jaw line, the smiling, boyish face of the biggest Quileute I've ever seen in my life.

He as just as drenched as I was but instead of looking like a drowned rat, shivering or turning various shades of blue, he looked like he was sun bathing on a tropical island rather than walking through the middle of a freak rain storm. I was impressed to say the least. Oh, and what was the only thing the out-of-place Adonis wearing? Cut-off jeans. That were soaked. And slowly sagging down his hips.

The sharp lines of his hip bones were perfectly clear and staring at me almost teasingly. "Car troubles?" He asked walking right up to me with a huge smile on his face.

To stop myself from looking like a bigger idiot than I already was I just nodded.

He smiled a little bigger, if that were even possible, and turned to start examining my car. In normal situations I'd be wary that he didn't know anything about cars and was doing this just to try and get attention. But since its pouring rain and this guy is probably swimming in female attention, I'll give him the benefit of the doubt.

His back was just as muscled as his front and dear baby Jesus his ass was perfect. He had the kind of behind that looked good in anything and without anything. Was it wrong to be thinking about the only person I've seen for miles without pants on?

"What happened to your tire?" The giant-slash-savior asked pointing the tire from hell.

I coughed to clear my mind and get some of the water out of my mouth. "Air pressure has always sucked in that tire." I answered lamely. Its not entirely my fault the tire blew out, I told my dad I needed a new one…

"Well, it's an easy fix. Where's the spare?" He asked politely.

I swallowed and pointed back to my trunk, which was wide open. "Still in the trunk. I'm kind of a wimp." I told him seriously.

He laughed at that and easily strode through heavy rain, took the spare out of my trunk with _one hand_ and closed the trunk carefully. Its not very surprising with his size, but its still kind of amazing to see the way it makes his biceps bulge. Is it normal for rain to fall _slower_ down flexed muscles?

He walked around me with the tire and knelt down in front of the busted tire and easily maneuvered the tire from the axel. I maintain that I did all the work, as evident from the scattered lug-nuts near the tire. With inhuman grace he popped the spare on and started twisting the lug-nuts into place.

"Not that I'm ungrateful or anything, because I'd probably be stuck out here for hours without your help, but what are you doing out here?" I blurted out. My curiosity is starting to out weigh everything else at the moment, especially since my tire is getting replaced…

The boyish monster shrugged. "I like to run." He answered simply.

I looked up at the sky where the dark looming clouds still took over everything for miles. "In the pouring rain?" I asked pointedly.

There was a flash of worry in his eyes and it almost looked like he had winced but a second later his face was cool and collected. "Helps me relax." He said easily.

I tried to not look as confused as I was. "Okay," I mumbled, leaning against my defunct car and letting the subject drop. Who am I to question the giant's recreational activities?

I continued to watch him tighten the tire into place like a pervert. The rain was still blurring my vision slightly but I could still see the muscles in his arms and shoulders react to which ever way he pulled the tire-iron. This is probably considered porn in some states, but I really don't care, the sight before me is the only thing stopping me from screaming until I blackout.

Of course it only took Mr. Muscles two and a half minutes to secure the tire, he had the blown tire in his hands and was going to take it to the trunk when he noticed the hood of my car was up. "Any other problems?" He asked nodding to the hood.

"Engine stalled." I growled, glaring down at my car.

He laughed and tossed the tire in the truck after I popped it open for him, then shut it again. "Wow, this really isn't your lucky day." He chuckled, shaking his head as he walked to the front of my car.

"I've had worse." I muttered to myself as I watched his body practically glide through the rain while doing my best to remember it's not polite to lick the rain off someone you just met. Even if he is _really_ gorgeous.

Before he started looking at my stupid engine he stopped and spun back to face me. "I'm Seth, by the way." He said brightly, holding out his enormous hand.

"Oh, nice to meet you, I'm Mia." I stuttered, reaching out to take his hand. My hand was of course dwarfed by his but it was also strangely warm. And by strangely I mean it felt like his hand had filled with boiling blood. "Wow, you're warm." I uttered without thinking.

Seth smiled impishly. "Yeah, I'm kind of a freak." He said shrugging slightly. I could tell I didn't offend him, which was good since he could kill me and dispose of the body without thinking twice, which wouldn't be so bad since the last thing I'd ever see was that sculpted work of art that he calls a body.

"I wouldn't mind being a freak right about now." I frowned, tucking my arms across my chest to try and keep the little heat I had. Who was I kidding? I had no more heat left.

Seth laughed again. "What are you doing out here anyway?" He asked amused, walking to the front of my car.

I huffed and followed closely because he was oozing heat. Literally. "My best friend just broke up with her idiot boyfriend for the millionth time and she left her notebook at his house out here so she made me go get it even though she'll just take him back in a few days." I rambled angrily.

I took in a deep breath and looked at Seth who looked almost scared. "Right," He said worryingly. Gosh it's funny to see this huge man petrified to cross an upset teenager. He cleared his throat and shifted awkwardly. "Wanna try to start it?" He asked smiling politely. It's like he knows that cute little smile of his will get him anything.

I climbed back into my car, which was almost as soaked on the inside as it was on the outside, and tried to start my car, which would barely turn over, making the worst sound I've ever heard. I tried for a minute then stopped and walked back into the downpour. The ice cold rain wasn't so harsh against my skin now, but then again that could be a bad sign…

I walked up to Seth who was leaned over my engine with a thoughtful look on his pretty face. "Hmph," He huffed.

Usually a girl should be offended that a guy was giving a car more attention than her, but this was giving me the chance to admire the work of art that was his sexy body.

I have to be some kind of weirdo because I love looking at guys from the side. Nothing against the front or back, there is just something about seeing the dips and curves of the muscles in relief from that angle that just makes me all hot and bothered. Which I really need right now because I'm so flipping cold! And watching rain drops slide down the best body I've ever seen in real life only feeds my strange obsession.

"So, am I completely screwed?" I asked with an ounce of hope. He fixed the tire after all.

He took a step away from the hood and looked at me with his big, conflicted black eyes. "Uh, yes and no." He answered with a painful look on his face.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"It looks like it's just the spark plugs, which is good." He explained quickly.

It dawned on me quickly. "But there aren't any spare spark plugs for miles." I huffed defeatedly. Just when I thought my day was getting better.

"Exactly." He frowned.

"This is just great." I groaned, letting my head fall back.

Seth looked down at me sympathetically for a few seconds before his eyes lit up. "I know someone who lives pretty close, we can walk." He offered, pointing down the road where I had just come from. It better not be Alyssa's loser boyfriends house.

I didn't have to think very long on the offer since it was the best out of my two choices. Sitting alone in my car would have been my answer if he was ugly and annoying. "Sure," I said trying not to sound too excited.

Before Seth could say anything else I grabbed my keys and useless cell phone and locked my door. It was a piece of crap, but that didn't mean I wanted anyone to steal it. We started walking down the road, with the rain still pouring on us, in silence. If I opened my mouth it would be full of water in two seconds.

We weren't very far from my car when my day got even better! Walking along the side of the road, my foot got stuck in the mud! And I don't mean, my foot got sucked in and I walked right out of my shoe, my whole foot was eaten, up passed my ankle.

"You have to be joking." I hissed, looking down at the mud that had taken my right foot hostage.

Seth had been two strides ahead of me, but was already turned around and standing right in front of me. "Do you need-"

I stopped him quickly. "I got it!" I cried indignantly.

"Okay," He said holding his hands up.

With both hands I tried to literally pull my foot out of the mud, while my other foot was safely on the asphalt. Its probably really pathetic how many times I've been in this situation, and normally I don't care too much, but this just isn't the day for mother-nature to be using me as her personal stand-up act.

I got the mud around my foot loose enough to see that my shoe was coming off my foot. Dammit I need my shoes to make it to where ever we're going!

Seth rushed up to me. "Just let me help." He practically begged.

"I can handle this." I tried to tell him sternly.

"Look, if you just-" Seth leaned down and plucked my foot out of the mud easily but it knocked me off balance and guess what was the only thing I could grab? Seth.

I screamed and grabbed his shoulders with enough force to send him off his feet. I hit the ground before he did and we both started rolling down the ditch on the side of the road. We, well Seth, landed right in the deep puddle at the bottom of the ditch, with me right on top of him.

So, there I was soaking wet, covered in mud, completely disoriented and lying on the warmest person I've ever met who also happened to have the body that would make world-class athletes jealous. His insanely warm hands were holding my hips still while my own hands were on his chest. His very muscled chest. I would have been insanely embarrassed but his impressive body heat was warming me right up.

Seth was _covered_ in mud. His face seemed to be spared but the little hair he had was full of it. I could feel mud all over myself as well, I just hoped it was only on my clothes because if it got in other _places_ I would need a lot more rolling around time with the half naked boy-man under me.

I started laughing just to keep my sanity. "So, what's your follow up act?" I asked through the rain.

Seth laughed with me and propped himself up on his elbows. "What're you doing on Saturday, maybe I can show you." He asked with a cute smile and far too suggestive eyes.

Okay, so maybe being stranded in the pouring rain isn't so bad after all.

AN: Review! Oh, and vote if you love it! :D


End file.
